Page 24
Digitization #Who retrieves the gold? #MARTIAL LAW ##Fundamental threat through terrorism ##Looting/riots ##Terrorist "attacks" ##Police are ineffective ##DC hit with gray death ##Mead infected? ##Simons on council for gov response ###Isn't that FEMA's job? ###''RX-84?'' #Cathedral of Payens #How does Gunther get my InfoLink? #"rough knights of the battlefield" ##Jacques de Vitry ##Owned OVER 9000 estates ##Banking through churches #Hugues de Payens (see above) ##8 fellows vow to protect Christendom ##"pauvres chevaliers de temple" ##Council of Troyes ##Cistercians ##Exempted from secular/Episcopal authority except popes, no taxes Analysis #Who moves these vast stores of gold that is contained in the temple? WHere does it go to? #UNITED STATES INSTITUTES MARTIAL LAW ##President Mead uses a line that seems familiar in the present day -- that terrorism presents "a fundamental threat to the American way of life." ##Looting and riots are becoming more and more widespread, likely hitting every major city in the nation. ##Blame rests on "terrorist" attacks, a cover for almost anything and everything, particularly JC's actions in the game. ##"Riot cops are running scared" is very telling, even if it was spoken during the NSF attack on New York. The police and military are likely unwilling to fire on their own people, a parallel to Stephen King's The Stand where the Secretary of Defense refuses to "fire on our neighbors" to maintain order during the collapse. ##Strange that DC has eluded the Gray Death thus far -- perhaps the gentrification seen in such areas around the city (Alexandria, for instance) took off in the decades between now and 2052. The megacity effort by the late 2020's and Human Revolution are likely causes. Probable hits to the population include Chicago, Boston, New York, the Texas Triangle, Atlanta, Philadelphia, Eugene, and Seattle. ##Mead's infection falls right in line with Simons's "grab for Washington", mentioned during your stint in Hong Kong. It is safe to assume that he dies within days of Page. ##Simons has singlehandedly overtaken FEMA's standard duties as a sort of Secretary of Emergencies...or something. ###As mentioned above. ###What happened with RX-84? No mention of any of the takeovers mandated by its use -- is the press being censored that heavily? #Named for Hughes de Payens, noted Templar Knight. #Good question -- applies to many of the antagonists. How is it that they have my InfoLink but are always two steps behind? #Name given to the Knights Templar by ##This guy, who was theologian at the time of the crusades and was eventually canonized after his cardinalship. ##Same with Project DIBBUK -- a helicopter that can travel over 9000 miles. Cool that "over 9000" is used several years before the meme's inception on the 'net. ##People would deposit their money in one place, and cash out at a different city -- cut down on monetary losses during travel. #This guy. ##Built a pact that created the first official Knights Templar. ##Literally; "poor knights of the church" ##The confirmation of the Knights Temoplar by the Papacy occurred here. ##Trappist Order. ##The big times! Tax rates being what they were, the excusing from them and the loss of authority over them by kings and emperors was huge and allowed the military power of the Knights Templar to essentially do anything on the globe in the name of the Pope. Page 25 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages Category:Critical Pages